


(We're Probably Gonna Die Tonight) I'm Happy Either Way

by Artemis_Luna



Series: A Collection of WinterIron Works [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Caretaking, Comfort/Angst, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Bucky Barnes, Slight swearing, Some Humor, Stranded, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is a survivor, Tony-centric, and has no idea how to survive in the wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Luna/pseuds/Artemis_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Tony end up stranded in a place Tony knew as nowhere. Bucky ends up injured so Tony does most of the work.</p><p> </p><p>  <strike>He's a pretty decent survivor for someone who grew up sucking on a golden spoon.</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	(We're Probably Gonna Die Tonight) I'm Happy Either Way

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been stranded in the wild. So please excuse me if some elements are wrong and if my characters are too OOC.

“Okay, ow.” He pricked his finger again. How unbelievable. He really should have listened to Clint or Nat or even annoying Steve when they briefed him on how to survive in extreme conditions.

He clicked his tongue as he just brought his dirty finger to his lips to suck on the blood for it to clot. Ah fuck it. This was wasting time. This was just a tiny puncture wound, among the other ten. He reached out again blindly and—finally—successfully got it.

“Ah, thank fuck!” He said, smiling widely as he slowly climbed down the tree with more than enough fruits on his makeshift backpack.

The moment the grass met his feet, he broke into a sprint. About a month ago, he would have kept on complaining about hard physical work, but a lot has happened in only the span of four weeks.

The strange conditions of the wild was foreign to him at first, but he got the hang of it now. He could start fires with rocks, forage for food, albeit still amateurishly.

When he finally reached the caves, he decelerated to almost tiptoeing.

“That was quick,” Bucky said, a corner of his mouth lifting. “Quicker than last time.”

Tony grinned back at him.

“What can I say? I’m a pro,” Tony said back with the same teasing tone. He removed the ripped shirt over his head that protected him from the sun and scooted beside Bucky’s lying form. “How’s the leg?”

Bucky grimaced, slightly lifting his outstretched leg, only to wince. “It’s getting better.”

“You’re an even worse liar than Steve,” Tony said, narrowing his eyes at him. “I didn’t even know that was possible.”

“Just shut up, Stark.”

Tony sighed. He took off his backpack.

“So what’s today’s special?” Bucky asked, peering into the pack.

“Mangoes.”

“Are you even sure those are mangoes?”

“Don’t you sass me. I’ve been feeding us for a month and we haven’t died yet.”

Bucky smirked as he picked up a  _mango_. “Pure luck.”

Tony pushed Bucky, not too hard. Just enough to make a point.

“Fuck you.”

Bucky laughed a little, running his hand through his greasy hair. “Wouldn’t you want to.”

Tony had a tiny smile on. “Oh I would. Unfortunately for you, you have a nasty broken leg.”

“I think we can make do,” Bucky insisted.

“Bucky, no.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No. Jesus, you’re stubborn.”

“Says the man who would hardly get out of his workshop.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a fire to build.”

But before he could even stand, he was gently yanked back, causing him to lose balance and fall on his back.

“What the hell, Barnes?”

“Just stay here a while. You’re always working. Take a break.”

“I do take breaks, thank you very much.”

“Oh yeah? When’s the last time you slept more than three hours?”

“I… uh… Well, how the hell would I know? We don’t have watches!”

Bucky shook his head and kissed the side of Tony’s head. “Please.”

Tony was still for a moment before he sighed in defeat. “No fair,” he muttered under his breath.

They were royally screwed ending up stuck in this jungle of nowhere. They could probably end up dying tomorrow from a bear attack, or even tonight from frostbite.

But if he was being perfectly honest, he had never experienced a better feeling of happiness than he did now. Things may have been rough and hard, but they were simple and it’s what brought them together.

Tony didn’t actually know how tired he actually was until he got comfortable in Bucky’s arms. It didn’t take very long for him to fall asleep, feeling content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment.


End file.
